


Skipping

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Riding Crops, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Mammon convinces you to skip classes.  Lucifer calls you to his office for punishment.
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 620





	Skipping

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into skipping class! And you knew we had an exam today, Mammon.” You fumed, storming down the hall next to the demon in question.

“Eh, you didn’t exactly put up a fight about it, didya?” Mammon grinned at you over his sunglasses. “Your grades are good enough you’ll be fine. I don’t see why it’s that big a deal.”

You pointed down the hall at Lucifer standing outside his office, scowling at the two of you with his arms crossed. “That’s the reason it’s a big deal, Mammon. I’m here for the exchange program, and skipping an exam doesn’t exactly look good on me. Or Lucifer,” You grimaced. “He’s going to take this out of our hides, he looks pissed.” Your steps slowed as you reached the older man, wincing as he beckoned you, turning to enter his office, certain you’d follow obediently. Shooting one more glare at Mammon leaning against the wall, you followed Lucifer, closing the door behind you. 

He moved to sit behind his desk, and you noticed his overcoat was folded over one of the chairs in front of it. You gingerly sat on the edge of the other chair, folding your hands in your lap, fiddling with a piece of trim on your uniform. You hadn’t intended to skip, Mammon caught you on the way to class, convincing you to go with him on what turned out to be one of his usual get rich quick failures.

“Well? Would you care to explain yourself?” You raised your head to meet Lucifer’s gaze. You didn’t have a chance to reply before he spoke again. “It’s bad enough I have to cover for my brothers when they decide to act foolishly, but I had assumed you had more sense.”

You felt your face flush in embarrassment. “I know. I don’t know why I let him convince me it’d be okay.” You muttered. “I won’t ask to retake the exam, I’ll just work harder to make up for it.”

He huffed a small laugh. “Be that as it may, I don’t think this should go unpunished. It wouldn’t be fair to Mammon if I punish him and not you when you both made the mistake.” He pushed his chair away from the desk, standing up. You watched as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He motioned for you to come closer, your heart giving a nervous lurch in your chest.

“Sir?” You stood, coming the corner of the desk, only as you could see around to the back side realizing there was a riding crop leaning against the drawers. You shook your head. “No, no way.”

Lucifer smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Diavolo left me in charge of discipline for you as you are staying in the House of Lamentation. You can either accept that, or we can speak with him about placing you in another, less…safe dorm.” He watched you, waiting for you to decide, hiding his small smile behind his hand as you hung your head in defeat. 

You refused to look at him, the color on your cheeks darkening as you accepted the fact you couldn’t get out of this. Taking a deep breath you stepped up to the desk, jumping slightly when you felt his hand between your shoulder blades, pushing your chest down to the desktop. You rested your forehead on the cool wood, refusing to think about the sound of the crop being picked up, a test smack into his palm making your shoulders tense.

The first strike was surprising, but not as bad as you expected. You let your breath out in a slow exhale, a surprised scream ripping from you when the second came immediately after, much harder this time. You closed your eyes, thumping your head against the desk, humiliation burning as you began to realize that you were already growing wet. You lost count quickly after that, the blows coming faster than you could almost register, making you cry out in surprise each time, tears leaking from your eyes as the cumulative effect left your ass sore even through your skirt. You pressed your thighs tight together, praying he wouldn’t notice your arousal.

Luck was apparently not on your side, the crop catching the edge of your skirt as he struck the top of your thigh, flipping the material up, leaving your underwear exposed. The blows stopped, shame making your legs shake when you hear his deep chuckle behind you. Your hips jerk forward as you feel the crop tracing the damp spot on your panties. The sound of the crop being flung across the room to smack the wall makes you turn your head, glancing over your shoulder at Lucifer. His eyes are glued to you, hands balled into fists at his side. Hoping you are done, you try to push off the desk, breath leaving you in a sharp sound as his body covers yours, his hands holding yours down. “I think…that this was less of a punishment than I planned.” He mutters huskily in your ear. “I have an idea to make Mammon think twice about doing this again, if you’re willing?” You nod and he laughs, kissing the edge of your jaw just under your ear. He slides your hands forward to grip the front edge of the desk, the order unspoken as he removes his own hands. He presses his hips against yours as he stands again, his own arousal apparent against you, making your legs shake.

You feel his hands against your hips, flipping your skirt the rest of the way up to your waist. You shiver as he slides your underwear down your legs, lifting your feet so he can remove them fully. One of his hands slides softly over the welts his crop placed there, making its way to your dripping core, easily pumping two fingers in and out while his foot nudges your feet further apart. You moan, the sound changing to a sharp cry as his other hand smacks harshly against your bare ass. He laughs again darkly, the sound distracting you enough you almost miss the sound of his belt being unbuckled and the rustle of his pants being shoved down. His fingers left your body, replaced with the head of his cock. You grip the front of the desk, almost screaming when he snaps his hips forward, fully sheathing himself in your heat. You moan brokenly, trying to catch your breath as he sets a brutal pace, rocking you against the desk hard enough to make the wood groan. You gasp and cry out, feeling your climax rip through you almost before you have a chance to enjoy it. He keeps going, bending over you, his chest pressing against your back, his quiet grunts and groans for your ears only.

You heard a loud crack, stifling a scream as the desk breaks, the top breaking away from the drawers, Lucifer’s quick arm around your waist the only thing keeping you from falling with it. He hauls you up, his thrusts slowing as he holds you to him, feeling the rush of warmth in your belly as he releases inside you, sending you crashing into another orgasm with him. He pulls out slowly, setting himself to rights as you pull your skirt down, searching in vain for your underwear. 

There’s a loud pounding on the door before Mammon bursts into the room, a hint of fear in his eyes as he surveys the room. “Are you okay? That sounded like he’s beating the shit out of you.” He takes in your tear streaked face and gasping for breath, then the broken remains of the desk before shaking his head. “Oh HELL no. I’m out, you ain’t punishing me like that for just skippin’ class.” He spins around, darting out of the room. You stifle a laugh, looking over your shoulder at Lucifer, seeing his shoulders shaking in repressed laughter as well.

Lucifer leans down to your ear. “Let’s not skip any more classes, unless you’re coming directly to me for punishment.”


End file.
